CiRCuS MoNSTeR
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: Piko is the circus monster, a strange, human-like creature that is forced to scream and shriek like the devil he is for entertainment. When a girl begins to be kind and affectionate towards Piko, he finds himself falling in love. However, the girl threatens to report Piko's imprisonment to the police, so they decide to silence her. Can Piko save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Third series is a go! I realised I'm probably going to get more views from this than my death note fan fic... Heh... I'm guessing most of you will have found this from Crimson War (may I just apologise for how the quality of writing lacked at the end. I had writer's block, but I continued to write anyway, coz I didn't want to disappoint anyone... And I still kind of have writer's block... Sorry. :/)**

**I hope you enjoy this series; it's going to be short, about 5/6 chapters. I don't really know yet. I hope you review, fave and follow!**

The crowd roared outside in the audience section of the tent at the last act. Piko sat in his cage, his prison, his hands binded at the back, his horns getting caught on the bars. He shuffled, trying to free his white horns from the bar's grips.

His first performance, or really, his first public abusing. He was supposed to sing, sing like a monster would; scream and yell and act crazy. He was supposed to be funny. The door of his cage swung open, the men grabbing his shoulders and shoving him out, tying the black blindfold over his eyes.

He stumbled forward, the roars of the crowd getting louder and louder. He didn't see the point in struggling, it would only end painfully.

He felt the curtains brush passed his shoulders, his skin heating as the lights beamed down. The crowd roared, chanting the same word over and over. 'Monster'. That's all he was to them; a worthless monster.

Truthfully, that's all Piko felt he'd ever been. A freak with horns and he occasional tail; a demon in many's eyes.

They stopped chanting 'Monster' and began chanting 'Sing'. Piko stepped forward reluctantly, but one of the men caught his hands that were bound behind his back with rope.

Piko opened his mouth and began to scream. This is what they wanted; the bloodcurdling scream of a Satan-like creature. The crowd cheered, before chanting all sorts of words that muddled up in Piko's head. 'Give it a reason to scream' or 'burn it alive' seemed to be the most common chants.

The tears forming behind Piko's black blind weren't seen by anyone. He was entirely alone in the massive tent that was full of people. No-one understood him.

As the man's hand clamped over his mouth, Piko was shoved to ground, a foot slamming his head down to the stage.

"I have slain the monster!" The man cried out, causing everyone to erupt in cheers. Piko lay there, wanting to stay there, never wanting to sing again; not the in the way he'd prefer to sing. The man picked up Piko by the rope binding his hands, throwing him backstage. He stumbled forwards and was shoved onto his knees, the blindfold being ripped off.

"You did well, little freak," The man grinned sadistically, his eyes gleaming with what could only be described as evil. The man was in his thirties, with a short, white ponytail, a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

He shoved Piko back into his cage, slamming the door shut. Piko brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them. Was he really destined to be this? A worthless circus monster?

"Hey," A voice said. Piko kept his head down, not wanting to see his tormentor. The voice was different from the man's, softer, gentler, more feminine. He still kept his head down.

"That was awful," The voice said, "What they did to you today."

Piko's head rose slightly, his blue-green gaze meeting the girl's dark greenish blue eyes. Her green hair fell in her face, a slight smile on her lips. She was one of the carers Piko had seen around, the ones that cared for the animals.

She was obviously here because Piko was classed as an animal in this circus. No trailor, no bed, no shower, no good food; he was one of the animals. A filthy, worthless monster.

Piko shuffled slightly, his horns getting caught. The girl rose a bit, pushing his horns down so he could move, before squatting in front of his cage.

"What's your name?" She asked. Piko said nothing; he couldn't, he never learned how to talk. He'd only learned how to shriek. And really, that's all the circus needed from him, so why give him more?

She shuffled, "Oh, fine then, well I won't tell you my name until you tell me yours."

Piko shuffled in his cage too, he was mildly curious as to why this girl was being kind to him, everyone else abused him. She smiled slightly, before meeting his gaze directly.

He still had tears in his eyes, he knew that, he knew she was staring. He didn't care really; she wasn't mocking him, or hurting him. She was okay. Heck, as far as the people at the circus went, she was a Goddess towards him.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, as a few tears slipped from his eyes, "Oh, that's a stupid question." Her eyes drifted to the large bruise on his cheek from the man's shoe.

Taking a cloth from her carer kit she carried with her, she wiped the dirt from Piko's cheek. He looked at her, her hand through the bars of his cage. She was touching him, but not hurting him.

"There," She smiled, "Is that better?"

Piko nodded slowly; she wasn't taking advantage of him, wasn't pretending; so many people pretended these days, pretended to be kind only to laugh when he lay in the dirt. She was different; her smile reached his eyes, her kindness pouring out.

"Here," She said, digging through her pocket, she found a chocolate bar and unwrapped it, sliding it through the bars and placing it in Piko's mouth, "Some decent food."

She stood, walking off in her work clothes. Piko ate the chocolate bar with no hands; he'd gotten used to doing so after the years. He smiled at the chocolate smeer down his chin; it was the first time he'd tasted something half decent.

The performance ended once again, the crowd cheering for 'His' victory. Piko lay on the floor, the foot on his face, the bruise once again dirtied.

"I have slain the monster!" He yelled, causing everyone to roar louder and louder. The hands grabbed Piko's bind, throwing him backstage and forcing him to the ground before ripping off his blindfold.

"Get in there, you useless monster," He sneered, shoving Piko into the cage.

Piko shuffled so he sat normally, his horns getting caught in the bars once again.

"Oh! Sorry, sir!" The girl's voice said. Piko's head turned, seeing the girl having bumped into 'Him'.

"Shut up and tend to the beasts," He said, before walking off. The girl rushed to the side of the cage, her eyes full of worry as she looked at Piko's dirtied cheek.

"Oh dear," She said, taking out the cloth and wiping off the dirt again, "Are you okay now?"

Piko wanted to tell her about the abuse he'd had from last night, after being spotted with chocolate on his chin. But he couldn't, he didn't know how to. So he just nodded.

"Why don't you struggle?" She asked, "Why don't you try and get away?"

Piko shuffled, looking at his feet; he couldn't say. He didn't know. It had occured to him time after time that struggling may result in freedom, but he had nothing to be free for, nothing to live for.

Piko opened his mouth, trying to form words, but all that came out was a sort of choking noise. The girl looked at him, before taking out a water bottle.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked. Piko shuffled closer to the bars, as she poked the bottle through the bars. He took the end in his mouth and she titled it upwards a bit, beautiful, cold liquid pouring into his mouth.

He moved forward greedily, so she titled it higher, more and more liquid pouring down his throat. He swallowed constantly, trying to get as much water as he could, before the last droplet trickled down his throat.

He dropped his head, breathing deeply as a few drops of water fell from the side of his mouth. The girl shook the bottle upside-down, nothing come out.

She laughed, "You drained it dry. You must've been thirsty."

Piko nodded, wincing as his horns got stuck in the cage once again. The girl stood, pushing them through gently.

"This cage is too small for you, huh?" She said, "You deserve to be free, or at least have a bigger cage."

Piko fell on his knees so his horns didn't get stuck, but regretted it at the pain in his leg. He shuffled back, sitting down with his knees in front.

"Or at least a cushion," She sympathised, sitting in front of the cage, "Well, the weekend is coming up, so maybe I can come and spend more time with you?"

Piko nodded. He'd like that. To have proper company on those days when he didn't have to work, when he just sat in his cage with no meaning.

"I'll bring a book or something," She smiled, "And I can read to you."

Piko nodded, as she stood up. Piko made the same choking noise when he tried to talk. She smiled at him before walking off.

"Hey, Rin, slow down!" A voice yelled outside Piko's cage. His eyes opened slowly and he saw two kids, twins, by the looks of it, running around the outside of the cages.

"Give it back!" The boy yelled, leaning on his knees and breathing heavily, his blonde hair falling in his face. The girl held a giant banana plushie tightly in her arms, also breathing heavily.

"Oh do keep up, Lenny-kins," She said, "You know you have to catch me if you want it back."

As the two young twins played around outside Piko's cage, he couldn't help but move closer and wish to grip the bars. The only thing separating him from them, the only thing stopping him from playing around with them.

"Rin," The boy said, stopping in his tracks, "You woke up the... uh... thing."

The boy pointed directly to Piko, and Piko shied away from the bars. Thing?

"Don't be rude!" The girl yelled at her brother, "Don't call him a 'thing'! He's a living creature, you know."

"Well, I dunno what else to call him," The boy shrugged, "He's not really a type of animal, but he's not human... Oh! I know! He's a hybrid."

"Oh my god, you're so rude, you know," The girl rolled her eyes, hitting her brother with the banana plushie, before throwing it at him and walking up to the cage.

She bent down, "Hi there."

"Rin, why are you being an idiot? It'll probably hurt you! You saw the performances, it's a vicious-"

"Shut up before you embarrass yourself," She shot back at her brother, before turning back to the cage, "My name's Rin; what's yours?"

The monster edged forward, letting out its choking noise. Rin frowned slightly.

"You're wasting your time~" Her brother sang as he picked up the banana plushie.

"Just go home, Len," Rin snapped. Len rolled his eyes, throwing his banana plushie over his shoulder.

"But it's so boring at home," He said, "No-one's around to hang out with me."

"Go hang out with your boyfriend, then," Rin said. Len flushed.

"Oliver is not my boyfriend, we're just close-"

"Yeah," Rin said, "Sure, whatever, you shota."

"I'M NOT A-"

"Just ignore him." Rin advised Piko, "He gets like this a lot."

"Oh fine, I'll go hang out with Oliver." Len sighed.

"Just remember," Rin grinned, "Always take the necessary precautions-"

"RIN!" Len yelled, before walking off with his plushie.

"He's so childish," Rin smiled, before looking back to Piko, "Are you hungry?"

Piko nodded, as Rin took off her shoulder bag, rummaging through it.

"I don't have much," She told him, taking out a small packet of chicken-flavoured crisps, "I suppose you can't eat these with your hands tied behind you back..."

She popped it open, taking a crisp out and sticking it through the bars. Piko took it in his mouth, the crisp crunching as he chewed. Rin smiled, taking out more crisps and slipping them through the bars.

"OI!" A voice yelled, "Who's there?!"

"Oh god," Rin said, stuffing the crisps in her bag, "I'm sorry. See you some other time."

Rin sprinted from the tent, 'He' showed up, the smoke circles drifting over from his cigarette to Piko's cage. Piko coughed and 'He' looked at him.

"Get to sleep, you worthless thing." He sneered, before leaving. Piko curled up into a ball and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Piko woke to the early bustle of animals awaking. The lions in the cage opposite him were flicking their tails at each other, trying to get comfortable, the other animals all eating the food that was being dropped off. Steak, leaves, hay; they all had their proper food.

Piko stirred, edging closer to the bars and looking at the girl doing the rounds this particular day. The green-haired girl, who was ever so kind to him. He smiled when he saw her coming.

"You're smiling, huh?" She said, "Well, I can't read to you just yet, got to finish my rounds first."

Piko nodded, the girl bent down, taking out a chocolate bar and ripping away the packaging, slipping it into Piko's mouth for him. Piko licked off the chocolate, before eating the wafer and watching the girl do her rounds. She was kind to all the animals, even the lions, who most of the carer's were scared of.

"Here you two go," She smiled happily, throwing the two steaks into the cage, which the lions began fighting over. She was kind to them, but not like she was kind to Piko. She could see he was more human than anything.

She finished handing out the food and then sat crossed-legged in front of Piko's cage and took a small book from her back pocket. Piko leant against the bars, looking at the small text. She began to read.

**Next chapter's going to be the story she reads Piko! :3 I hope you all like PikoxGumi as much as I do and don't die of jealousy like I did, lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and etc. etc! So far, CiRCuS MoNSTeR is more popular than Crimson War was at this point (even though the readers are all from Crimson War xD). And waaaaay more popular than my other series... Heh... **

**Thanks to Mizune, Lyric and Niamh for following, thanks to Mizune and Lyric for reviewing and thanks to Lyric and Mizune for favouriting! Also, thanks to everyone for the 20 views! Sorry about how there's no break in between the paragraphs (my WordPad is mucking up heaps... Actually, it might be there, I dunno.) I can't do anything as I upload files and my computer sucks xD **

**For time skips I'll be trying out '[...]' this time, it may or may not work... (Sorry if it doesn't!)**

"Long ago, in a far away kingdom, lived a cruel and unkind fourteen year old princess, who had a servant with a face quite similar. She ruled the lands surrounding with an iron fist, a tyrant for all to see..."

[...]

_Everything was all hers, beautiful furniture and an elegant horse. If a messanger came, saying money was lacking, the princess would order the taxes to rise._

_"But, your highness," The messanger said, "Aren't the taxes high enough?" _

_"You said it so yourself," The princess spoke coldly, "That our wealth it lowering. We must raise the taxes." _

_The messanger nodded, heading off. _

_"Now, before you go," The princess said, the messanger turned around. A cruel smile wiped over the princess's features, "Kneel down."_

[...]

_The princess's love was the Man of Blue from the neighbouring contury, however, the Man of Blue only had eyes for the Lady of Green. The princess obsessed with jealousy day in and day out, never once stopping her thoughts on this. _

_Eventually, she called upon her minister. _

_"Ruin the country of green," She said quietly. Her minister's eyes widened, she could see so in the reflection in th glass, but he nodded, heading off. _

_Houses burned, people suffered, and finally, the Lady of Green fell. However, she'd soon angered the people, as well as the Man of Blue._

_"Oh, is it time for a snack?"_

[...]

_The angry villagers pushed at the castle doors, trying to get inside. The princess looked over from her window, her hand tightening into a fist._

_"Your highness," A voice said from behind her. She turned to see her minister. _

_"Yes?" She asked._

_"It isn't safe anymore," He said, "You must leave." _

_She sighed, gazing back to the swarms of people, "There is no way I can leave. They've surrounded us." _

_She was surprised as her minister pulled the band from his hair. _

_"Yes, but I can leave," He said. She looked at him._

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"I murdered the Lady of Green," He continued, pulling off his shirt, "I've done all these horrible deeds to protect you. I'm the evil one." _

_"Wha-"_

_"Get into my clothes," He said, handing her his clothes. She stared at him blankly. _

_"What if someone notices?" She asked._

_He smiled, "We're twins; no-one will notice." _

_With that, he changed into her dress, and waited for the angry mob to take him..._

[...]

_The church bell sounded over the kingdom, the crowd applausing and roaring. Standing in the crowd was a young girl, aged fourteen, tears forming in her eyes. Standing at the guillotine was her twin brother, saying nothing as his gaze travelled over the crowd._

_They thought he was her. _

_As the last bell rang, the 'princess' opened his mouth. _

_"Oh, is it time for a snack?" He asked, before the blade fell down. The girl in the audience hiccuped, lowering her head and crying._

[...]

As the green-haired girl shut the book, she glanced over at Piko, who was sound asleep. She smiled slightly, seeing his horns sticking out, she gently pushed them back through the bars. The monster stirred, looking at her.

"Oh, sorry," She apologised. He simply smiled at her. She smiled back.

Piko opened his mouth, croaking once again. She turned to him.

"You're still trying, huh?"

He nodded, and she smiled back.

"I have to go, it's getting late," She said. Piko watched her stand. She kneeled down kissing one of the horns that stuck through the bars, before gently pushing it back in. Piko flushed as she left.

[...]

"I have defeated the monster!" He yelled, the crowd roaring in pleasure once more. All Piko saw was the black cloth in front of his eyes, occasional light dripping through. Where was she? Did she watch this?

Cold fingers wrapped around the rope that held Piko's hands together, shoving him up and out of the stage. He stumbled forwards before the boot shoved him to the crowd. The man ripped off his blind fold and Piko opened his eyes, blinking.

"Your screaming is getting less thrilling," He said, grabbing Piko's head and tilting it back. Piko almost fell, wincing at the pain in his back. He whispered in Piko's ear.

"It better improve, or I'll be signing you up for more acts, just like before." His cold finger let go of Piko, causing Piko to fall over in a heap. He grabbed Piko's binding rope and shoved him into his small cage. Piko cringed as his horn almost bent backwards.

The door slammed shut and 'He' smiled, smoke puffing from the cigarette as he looked down at Piko, before walking off.

Piko couldn't move, his horn was stuck again. He tried moving back and pulling his head down, but it didn't work.

"You a bit stuck?" A voice said. His eyes drifted to the green-haired girl standing there, in her work clothes. She gently pushed down his horns and he ducked forwards, kneeling on the floor. She crouched down in front of him.

"I'm not supposed to be here," She said, "So I can't stay for long."

She took out a chocolate bar, unwrapping it and poking it through the bars. Piko took it, eating it quickly. The girl popped open the lid of her metallic drink bottle, sticking it through the bars and tilting it, so Piko could get the liquid.

They heard footsteps in the distance.

"Sorry," She apologised, slamming the top on the bottle down and racing off out of the tent. He turned the corner.

"Who was just here?" He asked.

Piko couldn't reply even if he wanted, so why was He interrogating? The door flew open, Piko was grabbed by his loose, ripped, white shirt.

"Chocolate?" He asked, looking at the stain on Piko's shirt. Piko slammed into the wall.

"Who keeps feeding you?" He growled, pushing hard against Piko. The tender skin on Piko's back ached.

Piko opened his mouth, but only a choking noise came out. He smiled sadistically.

"Can't say, eh? Then this will a very long night for you."

[...]

Piko shivered out in the cold. If it had been possible to get a smaller cage, he had one now. He could barely bring his knees up to his chest. It was freezing, and it felt as if Piko was going to get frost bite. That would only help his appearance as a monster...

At least Piko could see the stars for once. They were beautiful, twinkling brightly. Besides that, Piko's view was the area the tent was in; with a few trees and occasional spots of grass, caravans of performers and helpers in the distance. Piko leaned forward; was her caravan over there?

The cage tilted, so Piko lent back, not wanting to spend in night with his face in the dirt. And quietly, since he was alone, he drew his knees to his chest and began to sob.

[...]

"Hey, freak," He said, kicking Piko through the bars, "Wake up."

Piko's eyes slowly opened, looked up at 'Him'. The cigarette stuck out of His mouth, smoke wafting up from it.

"How was your night?" He asked, bending down and meeting Piko's eyes. Piko wanted to look away from the cruel, sadistic eyes.

He smirked, "If you don't want it to happen again, you best refuse any company and help from now on, okay?"

Piko nodded obediently, as He took Piko by the bindings, throwing open the cage and pulling him back into the circus tent. He threw open Piko's usual cage, stuffing him in and slamming the door shut.

[...]

It was quiet, the crowd outside was cheering for a sword-swallowing act. Piko gazed at the dirty floor, his knees brought up to his chest. He hadn't moved for a few hours, as his horns were stuck in the bars, and had been for quite a while.

"Oh hi," A voice said. Piko glanced up to see the green-haired girl, who kneeled down in front of him. She pushed his horns down gently so he could move again; was he supposed to reject this help?

"I heard your performance is on soon," She grimaced, "I thought I'd come say hi before you have to go on."

He hand slipped through the bars, stroking Piko's face where the bruise always remained. Piko almost jumped at her touch; the feel of fingers caressing his face was a new feeling to him. Her soft skin touching his bruised skin made him feel somewhat lighter, happier... liberated. He titled his head so her hand was pressed against his skin, rubbing against it.

She smiled at him, before grimacing, "You know, there's not a day when I don't consider calling the police to just get you out of this mess..."

Piko looked at her for a moment, edging forward as her hand slipped back, wanting her to touch him again. In fact, he needed her to touch him again...

"I best get going," She smiled, "I'll come back afterwards, okay?"

Piko nodded and she walked off. His eyes trailed after her, and he felt his cheek warm; and for once, it wasn't from the pain...

[...]

"I have slain the monster!" The usual cry came, followed by the mindless roaring of the audience. The darkness Piko saw was the same as always; he despised the audience; laughing and cheering at his pain... But all the time, his thoughts were else where. They were far away, in the seemingly distant past, in which her hand gently caressed his cheek...

**I'm trying to not rush this, but I don't think there's an alternative in which it isn't rushed. xD. I've planned out all the chapters, and it moves pretty quickly. It's pretty hard to put them in heaps of situations when Piko's encaged. I hope my version of 'Story of Evil' was okay...**

**Please review, fave and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this! Lately, I've been thinking about writing a sequel to Crimson War about Oliver (coz my friend asked so nicely :3), so I hope that's read! I'll finish off CiRCuS MoNSTeR first, before publishing Crimson War's sequel "Don't Forget" and a Soul Eater fic "Soul's Entwined". I'm also starting Not A Fan; though I'm probably going to make it go for quite a while longer, maybe even 20 chapters? I'm also going to be ditching Shinigami's wish, due to lack of reviews and interest; seriously, my one-shot got the same amount of reviews and views in one day than it did in it's entire life span... **

**Just remember, as long as I get reviews, faves, follows and support, I won't ditch a series! **

Piko's face was tucked into his knees, the cold night air beating against his thin clothes. 

_Your bruise has been treated again, eh? So you're not refusing their help? Well, you know what that means..._

He couldn't refuse her help. The feel of her fingers being close to his skin was different to all the other feelings he'd felt... It was beautiful... Warm... It made his entire body warm, his heart pound in his chest...

For some reason, his cheeks felt warmer as he thought about this. What was this feeling? He smiled into his knees. He liked the feeling. It was nice. Was it?...

He sighed, closing his eyes and imagining her fingers on his cheek again, her eyes on his. A small pain became evident in his chest; what was her name? His heart ached to know. Looking up, careful to avoid getting stuck in the bars, he stared up at the stars, a small smile on his lips. He'd see her again tomorrow.

[...]

The bustle of the crowd outside the tent was almost defeaning, the lights slipped through the thin fibres of the tent's material, letting light flood into the section in which the animals and Piko slept.

Piko didn't care about the lights and the noise though. The water slipped down his throat, the metal bottle to his lips. He lowered his head and she pulled the bottle away. He let out some air.

"You must've been really dehydrated before, huh?" The girl smiled sweetly, her hand slipping through the bars and pressing to his forehead. Her hand was warm and gentle and he edged closer to the bars.

He opened his mouth and the usual choking noise came, but it sounded like something for once, "I-" was all he could manage, but it caused her to smile brightly.

"You almost at it!" She smiled brightly, "Keep it up, okay?"

Her hand reached forwards and brushed the hair from his face, electricity shooting down his spine. She smiled, her fingers pulling away as she stood.

"I ought to get going," She said, "See you later."

Piko nodded as she left. He didn't care if he spent the rest of his life out in the cold; she was worth it.

[...]

**FIVE WEEKS PASS...**

"I have slain the monster!"

The roars of the crowd were as they always were; sickening. Sickening to anyone who cared for others, who knew it was wrong to keep a half-human creature locked up, abused and forced to scream for entertainment.

But to Piko, the very monster who's face was currently being shoved to the floor with a dirty, sharp boot, it was fine. Because his mind was elsewhere, as it had for the past five weeks.

It was on her face; the beautiful, angelic face with green hair surrounding it. As the cold fingers dragged him by his bindings, throwing him backstage and ripping the blindfold off.

The man's foot slammed into his back and Piko fell forward, only just managing to stop himself before falling face-first into a puddle from the rain that had come lately. His forehead was covered in scars, a long, bloody cut down his cheek. The cut was quite dirty, probably infected.

Piko had become quite a mess, as He had started beating him or cutting him with a knife. Not that Piko cared. In fact, he was pleased, because the more injuries he had, the more the green-haired girl had to touch him.

"You really are pathetic," He seethed, "A pathetic little monster."

Piko said nothing, no expression on his features. A part of him wasn't even there; it was off being drunk of the happiness of remembering her touch, the other part was yelling in pain. He grabbed Piko's head, tilting it backwards and pulling out a knife.

"I've always hated your differently coloured eyes, you know," He said, "Why can't you just have blue eyes or just green eyes? Or just _one _eye."

_No_, Piko thought, trying to get out His reach, as He showed Piko the knife, so very close to his eye.

"Or how about _no _eyes?" He contemplated, bringing the blade close to Piko's blue eye, "You don't need to see after all."

_No, no, no_, Piko repeated, _no, I want to see her, no, please no. _

"I suppose..." He said, "That if I cut both your eyes out, I wouldn't be able to see your fear... Oh, but I do hate your differently coloured eyes. The question is; green or blue?"

He slowly moved the knife to Piko's green eye, then back to the blue.

"Green or blue..." He contemplated, as if he were simply choosing the colour of his walls, "I think I'll choose blue."

He took the blade to Piko's green eye and Piko looked up at His sadistic smile.

And so the circus monster sang for the second time that day.

[...]

The blood was still dripping down the side of Piko's cheek as he sat in his cage, his knees up to his chest. Why was it like this? Why was it always like this?

Wherever he went, he was treated like a monster; never before had someone seen him as something else, never before her. And where was she tonight? Why wasn't she in front of Piko, tending to his wounds, caringly stroking his hair and telling him she'd get him out of there one day?

Had she abandoned him?

The blood dripped onto the cage floor. Piko's hand was clamped over the remainder of his green eye, the blood slipping through his fingers and down his cheek. And from his blue eye came the tears.

They were tears of fear; the fear that she'd left him alone. She couldn't have, could she?

"Oh my god," The voice finally came, a clatter of something hitting the floor. Piko looked up through the blur of crimson tears, seeing the green-haired girl standing, her hands clamped over her mouth in shock.

"I..." She started, "Oh my god..."

She fell to her knees outside his cage, reaching forward. For once, Piko's hands weren't bound, as He'd thought it'd be funnier if Piko tried to stop the bleeding. The hand that wasn't clamped around his eye shot out, grabbing her hand.

She looked at him, mildly surprised. His hand reached out of the bars, stroking the hair from her face. She took a cloth from her pocket, pushing it through the bars. Piko removed his hand from the remainder of his green eye and she winced, pushing the cloth to his eye.

"I can't believe they did this to you..." She said quietly, "How could they?..."

Piko edged closer to the bars, his hand easing through her hair. She said nothing, tears forming in her eyes as she choked.

"They're horrible," She said, "Absolutely horrible..."

Her head rested against the bars, her hands reaching through and wrapping around his neck. He let his head fall against the bars too, leaving his hand on her head. He wanted her to stop crying, to smile like she usually did. Smile or grimace, or whatever you called it, just be happy to try and encourage him.

Not cry. He wanted anything but for her to cry. It made his heart ache every time a tear fell from her green eyes. He wanted to tell not to cry, that everything was okay, but he knew he couldn't. She took out bandages, wrapping them around his eye.

"Don't let them hurt you," She hiccuped, "I know you're stronger. Don't let them."

[...]

"I have slain the monster!"

The boot slammed into Piko's eye for once and he let out another bloodcurdling scream, but it wasn't heard of the defeaning roar of the crowd. The cold fingers grabbed Piko's wrists, throwing him backstage and viciously ripping off the cloth.

Piko fell forwards, grunting in pain as the cloth ripping at his eye. Piko leant on his hands, as His foot slammed into Piko's head.

"You accepted help from them again," He growled, "I know that, I'm not a fool, I saw your bandages. Obviously, you care too much about them to reject their help after five weeks of punishment."

He grabbed Piko by the back of his thin shirt, wrenching up off the ground. Piko dangled, as He whispered menacingly in Piko's ear.

"I know who they are," He said, "This is your last chance, monster. Reject their help, or I'll kill them."

Piko's heart froze, as if ice had completely sealed over it. Kill her? _No. I won't let Him. He can't kill her. She's all I have..._

Tears began forming in Piko's eye; he couldn't let that happen. Without thinking, Piko turned towards Him, letting his fist fly. Piko's fist collided with His cheek, the cigarette falling from His mouth and into a muddy puddle.

He stumbled back as Piko fell to the ground.

"You're _resisting_?" He laughed, "Oh that's cute. I suppose you have feelings for her, don't you? Could it be that the little monster _loves _her?"

Piko charged at Him, but He grabbed Piko's horns, forcing him to the ground. Piko yelped, as he fell face first into a puddle, his eye stinging as the dirt leaked inside it.

"Stupid thing," He murmured, slamming his foot into the back of Piko's head, "If I keep you down there for just three minutes, you die. You know that right? And there's nothing you can do."

The water surrounded Piko's mouth and nose, leaking down his throat and choking his lungs. He released his foot after two minutes, slamming it into the side of Piko's face. Piko rolled over, falling in a heap, his eye covered in blood and mud, some blood trickling down his chin.

"Stupid, pathetic monster..." He spat on Piko, before shoving him into the cage, slamming the door on him. Piko's eyes closed, white and black patterns forming in his mind. His head ached, his lungs still tight from not being able to breathe. The patterns started becoming brighter and brighter and he could hear her voice and laughed dancing in his head, before he saw absolutely nothing at all.

**Oh good god, I'm going back to my old habit of leaving things on a cliffhanger... xD **

**Please review, fave and follow! I know I ask of that every chapter, but it really means a lot to me if you do :3**

**Aaaaand I get bored if I don't... So... xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh man, sorry for the delay (Stupid files!). Also, Not A Fan is getting really popular, so CiRCuS MoNSTeR kind of feels like a failure... I'm sorry, Piko-kun... I tried.**

**Piko: I don't care about your stupid popularity, just give me a holiday already...**

**Gumi: Piko. Shut up. **

**Piko: *pouts***

**Anyway, on with the chapter~**

The green-haired girl walked through the grassy park outside the tents, passing by performer's caravans as she headed to her own in the distance. Lights were on in many of the caravans, as the performers usually stayed up late.

She made her way up the brick slabs she used as stairs and unlocked her caravan, pushing open the door. She almost screamed when she saw the silver-haired man sitting casually on the dining chair, puffing on his cigarette.

"H-H-H-Honne, sir, w-why are you h-here?" She stammered. Honne smirked, standing up and making his way over to her, taking her chin in his fingers, the cigarette falling loosely out the corner of his mouth.

"Is there something wrong in coming to say goodnight to my favourite little cousin?" He asked, removing her hand from where she held open the door. It closed quietly and he tugged it so it clicked.

Sweat formed on the girl's forehead, "Get out, you know I don't like you being in here-"

"You know I don't like that freak getting special treatment," He growled. The girl shied away; what was she supposed to do? He'd already taken the poor creature's eye, what would Honne do next?

"I'm sorry, Honne, sir," She said, before feeling sick in the stomach as his smoky lips kissed the side of her neck.

"Prove it," He murmured.

She grimaced, as he pulled her away from the door, flicking off the lights.

"Make amends for your sins." He kissed down and up her neck.

"P-p-promise me something," She stammered, "P-P-Promise m-m-me you w-w-won't h-hurt him a-a-anymore."

"I can only promise I won't kill him. He is violent, after all, I need to defend myself." His lips moved to the edge of hers and she felt him toying with her skirt.

"I suppose th-that's all I c-c-can get from y-y-you at the m-m-moment, isn't i-i-it?"

"I dunno, sweetheart, how about we wait and see?"

She gulped, "F-f-fine. J-j-just d-d-don't k-kill him."

[...]

Piko's eyes slowly opened. Morning sunlight was flooding through the seams in the tent. He blinked a few times, sitting up slowly, feeling his arms almost giving way under his weight. He was dizzy.

He grabbed the bars for support, leaning his forehead against them. What happened? Why did he hurt so much? He brought his knees to his chest, leaning against the bars and staring at the surrounding cages. The lions opposite him were awake, but still lying down lazily.

It was early, and Piko thought he should probably still be asleep. After all, his usual wake-up time was when the lions' were already bouncy and playful. It was actually quite fun to watch them playing.

Piko reached out and took a pebble that was sitting, before tossing it at the lions. It bounced off their bellies, and their ears twitched.

Slowly, one of them stirred and plodded to the front of the bars to get a good look at Piko. It sat, its eyes on Piko.

From the back of Piko's throat came a sort of low grumbling, a sort of pur.

"Play with your friend for me?" Piko was asking, in a sort of lion language. The lion snorted in response, before getting up and jumping on its companion.

The other lion roared, rolling over as the two play fought. A smile spread on Piko's face as he watched them happily bouncing around. The smile instantly disappeared when he heard a distant sob. He spun so fast his horns wrenched him back, and he cringed.

The green-haired girl was standing by the tent entrance, sobbing quietly. Piko let out a sort a cry and she looked up at him, forcing a smile as she hiccuped. She walked over, falling in front of the cage and pushing his horns free.

He quickly shuffled up to the bars, his hands grasping hers through the bar. She sniffled, hiccuping again.

"I-" She hiccuped, "I protected you."

Piko wished the bars would just desolve as his hands rested on her shoulders. He opened his mouth, forcing the sound, his voice aching as he did.

"I," He said, coughing, before meeting her eyes, "I love you."

She froze on the spot, hiccuping, "What?"

"I love you," He repeated, his voice becoming stronger the more he used it, "I need to know your name, please."

"G-G-Gumi," She stammered.

"I love you, Gumi," He said, "With all my heart."

"I..." 'Gumi' said nothing, staying frozen.

As Piko looked to her, he almost felt his heart falling; _she doesn't love me. After all this time, she doesn't love me. _

"I love you too," She said quietly, tears still in her eyes.

"I told you to stay away from him," A voice growled. They broke immediately, looking up at where 'He' stood, still puffing on his cigarette, "I told you _both _to stay away from each other!"

"You promised you wouldn't kill him!" Gumi shrieked instantly.

He smirked, grabbing Gumi by her work clothes and tilting her chin up so her eyes met his lifeless ones, "I never promised not to kill you, in fact, I oathed I _would _kill you if freak boy didn't reject you."

Piko thrashed against the bars, trying to topple his cage over, trying to escape.

"Stop," He ordered, sending Piko a sharp look. Piko refused to listen, bashing into the cage again. 'His' fist shot out and hit Gumi square in the mouth. Piko froze instantly.

"Don't hurt her," Piko croaked.

"Oh shut up, you pathetic monster," He sneered, "She's just an obstacle. I don't think we need her anymore, and the lions look awfully hungry..."

"NO!" Piko yelled, thumping against the bars again.

"Honestly, you should've asked for your own safety," He said, looking at her, "We need little freak boy for entertainment; you're disposable. Stupid girl."

"This is murder," Gumi murmured.

"It isn't if you accidentally walk onto stage during the lion's performance; it's just a horrible accident then," He smiled.

He threw her to the side, slamming his foot into her head as Piko struggled more. His tail shot out from his lower back and he groaned in pain. Damn, why was it doing this now? His tail swiped against the bars, trying to lift the cage over.

'He' simply smirked at Piko, grabbing Gumi and dragging her away, "Pity really. She was so pretty."

Piko yelled, thrashing against the bars. All he could was a shade of scarlet, covering his eyes.

[...]

"Still trying to get out, eh?" He asked, hours later, "You do realise it's too late, right? She's already on her way to hospital, barely breathing."

Piko said nothing, his tail flicking as he sat in a slumped heap.

"Time to sing," He smirked, pulling open the cage and grabbing Piko by the shirt, tying his hands and forcing him to the ground, tying the black blindfold around his eyes. Piko's tail kept flicking angrily, the point tapping against the floor.

"You really are a devil, you know," He sneered, dragging Piko onto stage by his bindings. The ground roared, light flooding through the black blindfold secured around his eyes.

"SING!" The tyrant and everyone yelled.

And so, as Piko opened his mouth, he let the notes fly from his mouth, the low, beautiful, sweet notes. A foot slammed into his head.

"Scream," The tyrant hissed.

"Time is dead and gone," Piko sang, "Show must go on-"

A foot slammed into his head again.

"It's time for our act," Piko continued, "They all scream at me. They cannot see, this curtain hides me. An amazing gift-"

The foot slammed into his nose.

"SHUT UP!" The tyrant yelled, but the audience was silent.

"So quick and swift, you were amazing." Piko continued, ignoring the pain in his face, "By myself, I can't. They start to chant, why are you not here?"

Piko struggled against 'His' grip as 'His' hands clamped around Piko's wrist.

"Grinning at me, I lay on my knees," Piko said, getting on his knees, "They want to hear me, why cannot 'he' see? I want to see you, I need to see you, I have to see you, what happened to you?"

'His' foot slammed into Piko's head.

"We get up on stage, they jump to enrage. Why are you not here? Why is he so near? 'He' wants me to sing, I just cannot bring, I say he's not you, what else can I do?"

A tearing noise ripped the air, causing the audience to gasp. Piko's rags fell away, as the two, beautiful, black wings soared into the air, arching perfectly as he snapped the ropes binding his wrists and stood to face his tormentor.

"Singing my silent song of misery," Piko sang, "This monster is trapped in my on nightmare. You are a tyrant, I let out a plea, why did she have to leave me all alone? Bound to sing for you, a worthless monster; I never see you, it despise you so. Lying so useless, you start to holler, 'Hey get up you worthless Circus Monster!'."

As Piko rolled his shoulders, he gazed towards the audience of shocked people. The people he despised so much; the people responsible for his hatred. With that, he kicked off the ground, shooting through the air and ripping the tent as he went. The sunlight bounced off of his pale chest as he rose, blinking and looking around the area.

Where was she?

**Oh my god, such bad quality writing, I know, please don't kill me. Gomen! Gomen! I'll finish CiRCuS MoNSTeR up and start on my Soul Eater fic... It'll be better... I promise...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Due to complete laziness, this is the last chapter... (This series is so sucky... I apologise deeply to all Piko fans... I'll make him an angel or some shiz later on, promise). **

**Yeah, so Circus Monster ends here. Not really a long, epic journey like Crimson War, or Not A Fan. I'm so sorry for being so lazy with this; I'll make this last chapter detailed, poetic and beautiful, even though it makes so sense whatsoever...**

The gushes of wind shot out from behind Piko's wings as he glided through the skies, looking down on the town below. People shrieked and threw things at him, thinking he was a messenger of death or something; truth be told, he probably was. Piko didn't know anymore.

The hospital was in the distance; a large, creamy, white building that towered over everyone and everything. Windows covered the walls, and Piko slowed, landing on the walls and climbing down slightly.

He closed his eyes, trying to feel her, trying to sense her, supposedly. Trying to find her. He jumped down to the next floor, feeling a sort of a warm pull towards one of the doors he spied. A nurse inside shrieked and ran as Piko smashed the window and slid through, easily walking over the smashed glass.

Somehow, his feet had become tougher, his skin was as tough as metal. His one eye was a vicious crimson, the other just an abyss of blackness. His nails were long, thin and sharp, a colour that made them look dead. His horns were longer than ever, and his tail swished from side to side.

A monster straight from the depths of hell; that's what he was. Yet, he still had his snowy white hair, falling in his eye and sweeping around his horns. He walked down, giving the screaming nurse only a glance, before pushing through one of the hospital doors. On the bed, lay a green-haired girl, an embodiment of happiness towards the cold, heartless demon that was looming closer to her unconscious body.

The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room besides from her deep breaths. _She won't love me anymore, _Piko already knew that, _she won't love a demon._

He stood by her side, his tail swishing in the small space it had to swish. Scarlet tears fell from his eyes, staining the white sheets that covered her sleeping body. She was bruised, battered; moments away from death.

_Why am I really here? Am I here to save her, or kill her?_

Piko rested his hands on the railings, his long claws gently brushing the bangs from her face, her eyes closed blissfully.

"I'm so sorry," He said, "I never knew I was this type of monster. I never knew I was a Reaper of Death."

He heartbeat was slowing, he was too close to her. His deathly aura, his supernatural, hellish powers; they were slowly ripping away her life span. In a way, they always had been. Everyday, she'd gotten more and more tired when taking care of him, slowly losing life energy; slowly losing strength.

If she hadn't have cared so much, she would be thriving a lot better now, living a lot better; probably still happily tending to the other circus animals. If only she'd ignored the Monster.

But she never could. Because she'd fallen in love with the Monster himself, fallen in love with what she thought was underneath that rough, beaten exterior. Fallen in love with what everyone else denied could ever exist in such a foul beast's body. And now what? Had this anger of losing her awakened the real demon within? Was it the fact death was creeping up on her that Piko was awake?

"I love you," Piko murmured, leaning over her, "With all my undead heart."

He planted a kiss on her forehead, the heart monitor going dead, the long, endless beep filling the air. Scarlet tears rolled down her cheeks from his, staining the blankets. His claws dug into the sheets beside her body as his lips pressed desparately to hers.

"Don't leave me, please, don't," He begged in between kisses, trying anything to bring her back. Slowly, the heart monitor's single beep began breaking. It wasn't rising, or lowering, it was simply disappearing.

He felt the warmth of her body disappearing, his eyes flying open in fear. She was turning into something; snow flakes? Small, beautiful snow flakes, a very light, faint green. Edging off the bed and swirling into her shape, she wrapped her arms around his head.

"I love you," She whispered, "With all my dying heart."

And with that, the snow melted in the sunlight that streamed through the curtains.

**See? Makes no sense, I know. xD **

**Piko is basically a demon kicked out from hell; if he feels one, positive human emotion, he'll regain his memory and be given the job of collecting souls for the underworld. So, he's basically accidentally collected Gumi's soul. Confusing, I know. If I ever write a sequel to this, it'll be so much better. I may, if I get time. xD**


End file.
